This One's For The Team
by A. Michael Jones
Summary: My name is Aaron Rayes? There really isn't much for me to say. I feel like I am cursed to live this way. With this pain I carry in my heart. Why can't anybody help me. Is it cause of my gift. Is my gift my curse ? This powerful light that dwells inside of me. I have never really, truly learned what I can do with this light. What am I becoming ?


**_PROLOGUE_**

He sat in the back of the class room, a cap drawn over his head and dark sunglasses covering his eyes. Though his eyes were the lightest brown, there was some kind of light present in them. He had no idea what was going on with himself, but he didn't care so much. He had just lost his best friend in the world, that meant the most to him. "Mr. Rayes, take off that cap and remove those sunglasses at once. You are in high school, not at home. "  
"But Ms. Mann, I am afraid to remove them."  
"Why is that ? What are you afraid of."  
"I am afraid, I might hurt somebody if I did."  
"You are just being ridiculous, now remove them at once." Aaron slowly closed his eyes tightly and took off the cap first, then removed his sunglasses as tears rolled down his face and onto the desk he was sitting at. "Open your eyes, right now Aaron, I am not asking. I need your attention to the board and solve this problem. Here." She handed him the piece of chalk and he slowly stood up onto his feet, and made his way to the chalk board and opened his eyes and solved the problem without any hesitation. Even his answer was correct. He soon turned around, closing his eyes again, making sure not to look at anybody at the moment. "Very good Aaron, you may now take your seat. But open your eyes so you won't trip finding your desk." He slowly took a deep breath in and slowly did so as his eyes now shown a bright, mesmerizing light to the rest of the class as well the teacher. He could see things about them, their life. He even could see the teacher was pregnant. "Congratulations Ms. Mann, you are going to have a baby in your future. A healthy baby."  
"How did you know that Aaron, I haven't even been to see a doctor yet. Just grab your things and get out of my classroom right now. You have done enough." Tears rolled down his face as he began to slowly remember how he ended up losing his best friend.

_II_

Aaron Rayes was only 15 years old and Kristen Davis was only 14, He was just a year older than her. They had become inseparable, they did all kinds of thing together. He really liked her a whole lot, and enjoyed her company. Kristen and him became friends when they were barely teenagers. She was the most amazing, special girl he ever knew. She was the only girl he ever knew. Her hair, soft and gentle. Long and brown that reached to her shoulders. Eyes so green, that made even emeralds cry out. A smile so amazing, he wondered what she saw in him. He really wasn't all that much to look at, but he did know how to make her smile and laugh at him. Maybe that was why she found him so interesting. Over the next year and a half, Kristen started dating one of her friends, Tommy Waters. Aaron wasn't sure what to think about them two.. but he knew how he felt about her. He was beginning to love her. But how could he tell her when she was dating Tommy. It wasn't right, and he wasn't feeling very good about himself. Tommy was her age. He was a Senior in high school and she was a Junior. The three of them, went to the same high school together. But Aaron started feeling like, she was growing apart from him, and she was. She was after all the most beautiful girl in school. She was dating the most popular guy in high school. Aaron soon started hanging around with his old friends, hoping that it would cheer him up but it didn't. It was around, close to his 17th birthday, she had her heart broke and came back to Aaron. "I am sorry Aaron. I really am. Tommy broke up with me. I don't know what to do. I really love him Aaron. I want him to be the one for me." With those words said, broke Aaron's heart into a million pieces, but he just put his arms around her. Tears in his own eyes. When he knew he felt the same way for Kristen. He wanted her to be the one for him. "It's okay. It's going to be okay. It really is. He is a jerk for breaking your heart like that. if it was me, I would never break your heart Kristen. I just couldn't. I l..l.." He just couldn't finish his words and it got her attention. "You what, Aaron? Please tell me."  
"I LOVE YOU, Kristen. I love you so much. I want to be with you."  
"I wish I felt the same way Aaron. I do, but you are my very best friend in this world. I don't want to start a relationship with you. I am sorry, please forgive me Aaron. Please find it in your heart to forgive me." Before too long lunch break was over and tears in Aaron's eyes became evident to Kristen as the bell rang for class to start. "Please Aaron, don't cry. Don't cry cause you are making me cry now."  
"I can't help it. I love you with all my heart, yet you still want to be with him after he broke your heart. Don't you see. Me and you are meant to be together. Even my friends have told me that me and you should be together.. they can see it." They soon looked deeply into each others eyes, and with that moment of time they kissed each other so passionately, so deeply that she could feel his love for him come from this kiss. "I do love you, Aaron I really do. Let's try and make it work between us." Aaron smiled and held her hand in his as they headed back inside the school, going to their class together and that was when his ability kicked in. after their kiss.

III

Aaron decided he was going to propose to her after they graduated. He wanted to be married to her and start and raise a family together. It was the night before they graduated, Tommy came back into her life even though she was with Aaron now. She looked to Aaron now, and as he looked to them, the light appeared in his eyes. More focused on Tommy than her. He was wondering why this light appeared again. But he thought nothing of it. "Aaron, do you mind if I take one final motorcycle ride with tommy, so I can tell him about you and me. he deserves to know."  
"Okay Kristen, that is fine. Just please be careful. I don't want to lose you. if I lost you, I don't know what I would do."  
"Don't worry Aaron, I will be fine I promise you. " With that, she kissed him one more time, not knowing this was going to be their final kiss goodbye." Two miles down the road, Tommy stopped, Kristen's arms around his back. "Tommy, I am with Aaron now. I love him so much that I can't live without him. And I know he loves me the same way, that he can't live without me. Please, take me back to Aaron, now." Tommy shook his head and revved up his motorcycle to it's limit and sped off now, her holding on tighter to him, until a semi-truck made him do a hard turn, which threw her off the motorcycle and head on to the semi- truck and his motorcycle skidding away on it's side, leaving Tommy alive and Kristen now dead.

It was Graduation morning, when Aaron woke up in bed, feeling good about himself and smiling and couldn't wait for this day. This was not just going to be graduation day, but the day he was going to ask Kristen to marry him. when he got to school, all eyes were on him. Not just any eyes, sad eyes. They had known something he hadn't and where the graduation ceremony was going to be was a picture memorial of Kristen and Aaron together smiling. it was the only good picture of her that could be found. with burning candles and flowers around the picture. "What the.. NO. Please no.. this can't be." The school principal came up from behind Aaron and placed a caring hand on Aaron's shoulder. "I am sorry son, but she is gone. She was killed in a motorcycle accident last night."  
"I was going to propose to her after we graduated together. She was my heart and soul, and now without her I am lost. I don't know what to do, anymore. I can't live without her."  
"Go on home Aaron, we will mail you your diploma. Her parents are planning her funeral for next week. They could use you right now. Go to her parents and tell them, what you told me. They will understand your loss, they lost their daughter. and you lost your love. No one should need to go through that alone."  
"Thank you sir, very much. They could use some comfort. I am the only other person that Kristen loved other than her family." With that Aaron took his leave and headed for her parents house.

IV

Aaron waited for the funeral to end, he just couldn't be there right now. not like this. His ability was becoming more powerful now, the light that shone from his eyes was way more evident now. It was changing him from the outside in. he was feeling that light grow powerful inside of him. He couldn't face nobody right now. Not even her parents. When it ended, storm clouds rolled in and thunder roared across the sky and lightning filled it with light as rain began to fall and he headed to her tombstone crying and pulled out the box from his pocket and fell to his knees and looked up to the sky, shining his light to it and spoke. "Why god ? Why did this have to happen? Am I cursed ? What am I? Why do I have to see life and death right in front of me? I wanted her in my life, why did she have to be taken away from me, why ? Please answer me. What did I do to deserve this life?


End file.
